Emojis are pictorial symbols used in informal communication channels like electronic messages and Web pages. They can be clustered into two broad categories: ideograms and smileys. Ideograms are pictures of concrete objects like a telephone (), a bicycle (), or a rose (). Smileys are stylized faces intended to convey a particular mood or emotion, such as happiness () or sadness (). In some text input interfaces, ideograms can be suggested as lighthearted entries to replace or supplement actual word entries. For example, if the user enters the word “telephone,” the corresponding ideogram () can be predicted and suggested to replace or supplement the word entry. However, conventional deterministic approaches to predict relevant ideograms can be unsophisticated and inaccurate. These approaches can result in the prediction and suggestion of ideograms that are inappropriate given the context of the entered text.